Hypothetical Prison
by Holz9364
Summary: "Would you be willing to break her out of prison? Because that, my boy, is true love" I would break Beckett out of prison any day for sure, but did that mean I loved her? - A short insight to Castles thoughts in that ep! First Castle fic!


**Hypothetical Prison**

_**A/N - YAY my first ever Castle fic! I adore Castle & Beckett so much =) They remind me a lot of Jane & Lisbon, but more of what Jane & Lisbon COULD be when he gets over his wife, Castle has a lot less anger, bitterness and regret than Jane yet they both have that playful attitude to life. I think Lisbons had a much harder life than Beckett but they are both the tough on the outside, but care on the inside about Castle/Jane type, so I enjoy it, despite the very Mentalist feel to it, its good!**_

_**This fic is set after the ep with the couple who escaped from jail and its just Castles thoughts on the quote, "Would you be willing to break her out of prison? Because that, my boy, is true love" and then Beckett saying she would break him out. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Castle sadly, but I do wish I owned Nathan ;)**_

_**Enjoy! =)**_

* * *

><p>I didn't even have to think about it. I knew in a second that if Beckett was ever arrested falsely (and it would be falsely because she would never do anything that would get her arrested) that I would do whatever it took to get her out of there.<p>

At first I'd try the diplomatic approach, calling in all the important people I knew, and if that didn't work, sure, I'd break her out myself.

But true love, breaking somewhat out of prison shows true love, does it? Can't you break someone out of prison as a friend? A friend who cares about a friend saving said friend from a hellish life. It doesn't have to be love, does it?

And do I love Beckett? Sometimes I think I do, like earlier when I read that letter, and said 'I love you' as I looked at her. Something flashed in her eyes but it was gone too quickly for me to figure out what it was, and well, things were slightly awkward between us for the rest of that day, but it got me thinking. I care about Beckett a lot, I care about her as a friend, and I care about her welfare as my partner, but do I love her? I can't even answer that question myself yet.

The story was romantic, how Greg had saved Amy and they were going to live happily ever after, but even if I did love Beckett (and I haven't even decided if I do or not yet!) we could never have a happy ending for so many reasons.

1. She's dating a guy. A really important, smart and probably incredibly rich cardio-surgeon kind of guy. The kind of guy who performs heart bypasses whilst I make my daughter waffles, I mean seriously in real life who does that? Its not like her life is 'Greys Anatomy' or something! Although if that was the case and her amazing cardio surgeon looked like Hunt I'd feel a little better…I'm rambling.

Reason 2. I'm dating, sort of, well, whatever. Yes, I'm dating too. And Gina is wonderful and she buys my daughter Taylor Swift tickets so she can go to the show with her boyfriend and listen to their song. That's how wonderful she is, and even if she is my ex-wife, it can still work out, we can make it work out. Although I'm not sure if I love Gina, but I don't love Beckett either, well as a friend, I guess I love her as a friend, oh seriously, who am I kidding?

Anyway, finally, reason 3. We work together and I'm pretty sure its against many rules for people who work together in the law enforcement profession to be together in any way, shape or form. I watch enough cop dramas to know that much, hell look at what happened to Rigsby and Van Pelt in the Mentalist, but that would mean sleeping with Beckett…Okay, rambling again!

Three good reasons why Beckett and I cannot be together and why I don't love Beckett, I don't love her, at all…good, I'm glad I got that straightened out with my conscience.

"Castle?"

Oh crap that's Beckett, "Yeah?"

"Shall we go and tell the lovebirds the news?" She asks with a smile, I can tell she's a romantic at heart, she's glad that we were able to do this for them.

I smile at her, "We shall." I say, and I casually link my arm through hers as we walk to the cells where Greg and Amy are being held.

* * *

><p>I had pushed all thoughts of loving Beckett out of my mind by the time we had told the lovers that they were probably going to get a happy ending, and the thought didn't arise again until we met the rest of the NYPD team.<p>

"If it were you and I, in their shoes, we'd still be rotting in prison." I said to Esposito jokingly

"Hah, think for yourself bro, I'd escape."

"What, you'd just leave me out there?"

"It's the law of the Jungle, I've gotta look out for number uno."

"Wow nothing like a hypothetical prison to let you know who your friends really are." I said, shaking my head in slight disbelief.

Hypothetical prison, hah, my friends wouldn't break me out of hypothetical prison, what a way to find out who your true friends are. I was joking around, I didn't think much of it, not until Beckett walked over with a smile on her face, "Don't worry Castle, I'd get you out." She said, so casually, not understanding the true meaning of her words.

I stared at her back as she walked down the corridor, doing the math in my head. Willing to break you out of prison = true love. Beckett was willing to break me out of prison because she cared about me, no, she loved me, Beckett is in love with me!

She realised I wasn't walking with her and turned around, "You coming?"

"Yeah." I answer, and I hurry to catch up with her. As I walk along the corridor with her, I finally let myself think the thought I've been trying not to think all day.

Screw rules, screw Josh, screw Gina, I'm in love with Kate Beckett.

**The End!**

**A/N - Woooo! So first Caskett fic! What do you think? :D**

**THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELIEEEES! =)**


End file.
